


Ideas difusas

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stephen Loud pov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque perder el amor de tu vida es dificil, más aun si tus ideas estan confusas.</p><p>[Mello/Near]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas difusas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Este drabble lo escribí en 5 minutos, y la verdad me encantó, la idea como siempre me vino en el baño(?), aunque no sé si deberia decir eso xD
> 
> Tiene unas 600 palabras
> 
> Death note ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Mello x Near| Drabble

[Sí que me había molestado verte besarlo, como si no te dieras cuenta de donde estaba, como si yo no existiera, como si lo nuestro no te importara en lo más mínimo, como si nuestro matrimonio fuera un juego para ti. Tanto así que no te molestó ir más lejos para engañarme, aunque te lo admito, que lo hicieras con el vecino y que todos lo supieran fue un buen toque, demasiado simple pero a la vez tan doloroso como si lo hubieras hecho con mi propio padre, me dolió mucho, aunque no lo creas]

[Ver como ahora vivías con él, era más que insoportable, verte salir y entrar todos los días a esa casa con tan enorme sonrisa era más que molesto, pero no tenía ni tengo el derecho de quejarme, porque ya no me corresponde, ¿Me correspondió en algún momento? Ni siquiera sé cómo responderme a esa pregunta o a las demás que a veces me vienen a la cabeza, ¿Qué hice mal? Dime Nate, ¿Qué te hice para que te fueras? Algo me falta, ¿Lo tiene acaso Mihael? ¿Qué no tengo? Me gustaría una respuesta aunque sé que nunca va a llegar, porque no me debes explicaciones y yo no tengo porque hacerte esas preguntas, porque el momento ya pasó y no dije nada, solo me quedé aquí en el salón en silencio al verte irte sin más, te fue fácil correr a sus brazos como si mi mera presencia te quemara, ¿Era tan molesta mi existencia a tu alrededor que no dudaste en irte? ¿Qué demonios pude hacerte? Me habría gustado una respuesta antes de tu partida]

[Me siento en la ventana a verte desde esta dolorosamente cercana distancia, a ver como a mejorado tu vida, pensar en que quizás si hubiera hecho las cosas mejor no te habrías ido con tanta rapidez, que quizás habríamos podido ser felices, tener una gran familia con hermosos hijos que llevaran mi apellido y con hermosas facciones como tú, que quizás si te hubieras quedado un poco más, habríamos tenido eso, quizás hasta más. Porque si él no hubiese aparecido en tu vida, aun seriamos una hermosa pareja, la envidia de las demás, porque como que me llamo Stephen Loud que te cuidaría, que te amaría como aun lo hago, que nunca te hubiese fallado, que nunca hubiera permitido que nada le pasara a nuestros hijos, mucho menos a ti, viviríamos en paz de no haber sido por la presencia de Mihael Keehl en tu vida, en mi vida, en la tierra… Si solo él no hubiera aparecido todo sería perfecto, tal y como debe ser, pero no, aquí está, llegó y te llevó con él, dejándome hundido en la miseria, solo contemplándote desde la ventana como un acosador cualquiera, pensando en la posibilidad de matarlo con el arma que siempre uso en mi trabajo…]

Y es ahí cuando me despierto y me doy cuenta de que nunca fuiste mío, que siempre le perteneciste y que no me conoces. Que solo soy un acosador obsesionado que se encaprichó de forma enfermiza contigo desde que te mudaste a la casa de al lado con tu esposo, a quien mi locura no me permite dejar de odiar por tenerte, porque así de mal estoy. Y aunque me gustaría que supieras esto, lo más seguro es que te mudarías de aquí, y entonces te perdería de vista, no podría verte en las mañanas y eso no va a pasar Nate…- Me dije en voz baja mientras te veía desde la ventana como eres feliz con tu esposo, no yo, porque solo tengo ideas difusas, porque apenas soy un loco más, uno que no sabe donde va a terminar con esto-

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
